


Goodbye is not forever

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anorexia, ED - Freeform, Eating Disorder, Human AU, M/M, Psych Ward, Recovery, hospital au, psych ward au, psychiatric ward, tube mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: Discharge. It’s finally here. Dean is excited, terrified, ecstatic.But before he leaves, he has Cas to say goodbye to. And that’s going to be hard. Even if it’s not forever.





	Goodbye is not forever

Dean pulls Castiel into a tight hug, slapping his back. He can feel a tear forming in the corner of his eye and he sniffs hard, drawing back.  
“You take care of yourself man, okay?” He tells him, his voice firm. “You get yourself healthy and you get yourself the hell out of here.”  
“Yes, Dean,” Cas replies.   
“I’m gonna write to you, okay. Or- or pretend I’m your cousin and call you up. If they ever say it’s Balthazar for you, it’ll be me. And I want this shit gone-“ he gestures to the tube that strings from Castiel’s nose to where it hangs behind his ear, “- and I want you eating solids when I speak to you again. At least one meal in the next week. At fucking least, you hear me?”  
“Yes, Dean,” Castiel replies, his voice monotonous.  
“None of this ‘Yes Dean’ crap. You mean it, you hear me?”  
Cas nods, biting his lip.  
“I hear you. I’ll... I’ll try.”  
“It’s okay, baby. I know you will,” Dean sighs, pulling him into a hug again. This time, the touch is tighter, closer, more needy. Dean is over the moon to be discharged, but not seeing his Cas every day is going to hurt like a son of a bitch.  
“I love you,” Castiel whispers, and for a moment Dean’s heart stops, because they’ve never said that before. And then he’s crying, messy tears that drip down onto Cas’ shirt.  
“I love you too, you idiot. Now you damned well get yourself better, like I did. It can be done, okay? It can.”  
“I’m really going to try, Dean.”  
“I know you are. And baby, I believe in you. C’mere,” he says, and pulls away from Castiel just enough that he can align their faces, and then they’re kissing.  
Every time they kiss, it takes dean back to the first time that they did. Back then, Cas was doing a little better. Dean was the one on tube- he’d just been put on it, and he was sobbing himself dry in his poxy hospital bed and Cas broke the rules and came into his room, holding his face delicately and telling him that it really was all going to be okay in the end. Dean had whispered out a ‘kiss me’ that he didn’t know he had the ability to say, and...  
And that led them to this moment, eventually. Kissing in Dean’s room, holding onto each other like they were losing each other, because, at least for the time being, they kind of where.   
They didn’t pull apart for a long time. When they did, it was to the sound of a cleaning throat behind them.  
They both leapt apart, spinning round with excuses on their lips where the other had been just moments ago.  
“You boys really think you managed to keep it from us all this time, don’t you?” Meg drawled. “No chance, pumpkins. Now c’mon, Dean, Sam’s waiting.”  
“I have to go,” Dean mutters, dropping a gentle kiss to Cas’ flushed cheek. “But I’ll see you sooner than you think, I’m sure I will. Because you’re going to get home leave, I’m telling you. You’re gonna make that happen.”  
“Goodbye, Dean. I’ll... I’ll make you proud.”  
“I’m already proud, Cas. Never forget that.”  
“Prouder, then.”  
“Damn right you will,” dean replied, shooting him a forced grin through the emotion of it all.   
He forced himself to turn and walk away. Away from Cas, but towards freedom.  
And Cas would soon follow, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick word to say I don’t condone ward relationships, it’s just a work of fiction and a way to insert a ship into experiences I’ve had, that’s all. Been there done that regarding ward romance and while for me it didn’t go south I know it is and was a bad idea.
> 
> I’m considering doing more of this. Sequels, prequels, tell me what you want and I’ll see what I can muster up!! Probably will be one shots as I’m not up to writing anything continuous right now.


End file.
